Pacific (Queen Samarra)
Pacific is a female SeaWing who lives in The Deep Palace with her wife, Aquamarine and aspires to be a professional singer/songwriter and artist one day. Appearance Pacific has blue scales, sea green luminescent scales, dark blue scales on her crest and down her back. Her wing membranes, underscales, horns, and the webs between her toes and spines are pink. Personality Pacific is a kind and caring dragon, and rather quiet when dragons are rude to her, but she doesn't let their behavior upset her. She is also rather creative, loving to paint and write songs and poems. She also is skilled at preparing food but she doesn't enjoy it as much as painting and writing. She can also be affectionate towards other dragons, especially her wife Aquamarine and Aquamarine's parents. She can be a bit shy and serious as well though, due to how her parents raised her and kept her isolated from other dragons growing up. Biography Early life Pacific was born in a house near the deep palace to noble parents who always raised her to be a "proper daughter" - doing well in class, never talking back to his elders, and so on. Her dragonethood was never an easy one and realizing she was in love with Aquamarine only made her life harder. Pacific had to keep her feelings for her secret because she had once overheard her parents discussing plans to have her marry one of Queen Coral's sons when she and Prince Cerulean are old enough. It didn't help that her father blurted out that he hoped she'd never end up "making disgraceful decisions" as her cousin did by marrying a princess. As a result, she always feared that her parents wouldn't approve of her being a lesbian, and so she never told anybody about her secret relationship with Aquamarine. They kept their meetings isolated to private places, although Aquamarine always said that maybe she should just move out of her parents' house and run away so her parents can't stop her from loving her. She wouldn't do this for another six years, though, the evening after she was caught in an intimate position with Aquamarine and called many hurtful names, including "a disgraceful daughter". Pacific was kicked out of her house by her parents for going against their wishes to marry Prince Cerulean one day, and she moved into Aquamarine's house, where Aquamarine's parents were much more accepting of their relationship. When they turned thirteen, Pacific proposed to Aquamarine and she accepted. They were the target of some insults by dragons who heard of Pacific's refusal to marry into the royal SeaWing family, but that didn't stop Pacific and Aquamarine planning their wedding, which took place four years after their engagement. The insults brought on by Pacific's refusal to marry Prince Cerulean haven't stopped as the years have passed, but she has learned to ignore them thanks to Aquamarine. Quotes *"When I first talked to you in school, I thought you were the most beautiful dragoness in the sea." ... "The time you helped me learn how to stand up for myself, I knew we were meant to be." ... "We both love to paint and sing, and dream of being professional artists together one day, so together we can do what we both love together forever." ... "And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Aquamarine, will you marry me?" --her proposal to Aquamarine Trivia *Pacific speaks with a slight accent different from most SeaWings due to her parents' choice to live isolated from other SeaWings. *Depthreacher (her mother) and Aquamarine (her wife) are some of my first, and previously forgotten, Wings of Fire OCs who first appeared in a now-scrapped AU series I started writing over a year ago. I completely re-wrote their roles and such to bring them back into existence due to coming into possession of Pacific from Eskoniss recently. I'd always wanted to find a way to use them again, and tying them into Pacific's life was that way. *I was going to make Aquamarine her sister or cousin originally actually, but then I thought "No. I want Aquamarine to be somebody who Pacific meets later to help with her character development, not somebody who was always around in her life.". So I changed Aquamarine to Pacific's love interest in the middle of writing her backstory. *Pacific previously belonged to Eskoniss, but when she was doing a character scale, I came into possession of her for 50 DeviantArt points and a drawing of Eskoniss' sona. *I intend to write about her one day, but I'm still trying to figure out what kind of story I can feature her in and its plot before I announce anything. Gallery PacificbyFrozen-Blitz.png|link=https://www.deviantart.com/frozen-blitz External Links *Toyhouse profile Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Teacher)